Shaft assemblies, such as “propshafts” and the like, are often used in automotive and aeronautical applications, and typically include a shaft body having universal joints coupled at both ends. Given the high speeds of such shafts during operation, it is desirable that any dynamic imbalances inherent in the shaft assembly be minimized, thereby reducing vibration and improving the lifetime of any powerplant components to which the shaft assembly is coupled.
Currently known methods for balancing shaft assemblies are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, conventional methods generally focus on adding weights to the exterior of the shaft body in order to counteract any sensed imbalances. Such weights increase the overall weight of the assembly, and may detach during handling or operation. Furthermore, welding weights to the shaft can reduce tubing strength of the shaft body, and can also result in imprecise weight placement due to operator error, available space, inexact correction weights, or a change in the dynamic state caused by heat absorbed by the shaft. Because of such imprecision, a “verification spin” of the finished assembly is almost always necessary, greatly increasing manufacturing time and expense.
Another common method for shaft balancing, one that does not require adding individual weights, involves designing the shaft body with extra material—generally in the form circular features—and then removing material from these features to counteract any dynamic imbalance. Such methods also result in producing an unnecessarily heavy shaft, and consequently have a deleterious effect on performance and fuel economy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for dynamically balancing shaft assemblies. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.